Washing Machines
by Quiiver
Summary: SasuNaru oneshot. Naruto finds out that Sasuke sounds like his washing machine. i suck at summaries. just read to know what i'm talking about..


**TCD**: go on, enjoy! Oo

**Disclaimer**: I never owned and never will own Naruto

**Washing Machines**

Washing machines—those noisy things that get your clothes squeaky clean. It is one of the loudest things you can find in the Uzumaki residence, aside from the actual resident Uzumaki. For some reason, his washing machine is unusually loud, too.

It was a fine sunny day in Konoha. Naruto had just finished tinkering with his broken down washing machine when the phone rang.

He answered the call with a suave, "Talk to me."

"Yo, Naruto! It's Kiba. Listen, me and the guys thought of going to the bar tonight. Maybe you'd like to come along."

"I don't think I'm available tonight..." indeed. He and Sasuke had a little _catching up _to do. The raven, who had been away on a long mission, was returning tonight... and Naruto wanted nothing more than to spend time with his secret lover.

"Aww, c'mon Naruto! Think of all the ladies!"

_Sigh. So not interested _thought the blonde.

"Pleeeease? You can bring anyone along."

_Hmm, Sasuke could have some fun there. A sort of welcome home party... _

"Aww, why not."

"Awesomeness! We'll pick you up later at 10."

"Okay, sure. Thanks for calling."

The line went dead.

"Yossu! Time to continue fixing this blasted washing machine

* * *

Naruto had fallen asleep right on the laundry room floor. Apparently, the blasted machine was a lot harder to fix than he thought. He was too deep asleep from exhaustion to hear the soft 'clud' of the door. He was too deep asleep to notice a certain raven-haired man enter the room. He was too deep asleep to notice that same man plant a kiss on his lips and massage his chest and stomach.

"Hnn...Sasuke..." apparently the kitsune wasn't too deep asleep to feel the latter. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's long, smooth neck and pulled him in for a deeper kiss.

"Welcome home, teme." He said after their lips parted.

"Thanks." They kissed again, more passionately this time. Sasuke ground their growing members together. Drawing a light moan from the blushing kitsune

"Why don't we head upstairs, dobe?"

Then Naruto remembered something.

"Wait, what time is it?"

Sasuke glanced at the clock and replied, "9:30. Why?"

"Oh, shit," said Naruto as he hurried off and started fixing himself up, "I suggest you get ready, too."

"What's all this about?"

"Well... Kiba invited us to have some fun at the bar... and well... I thought it could serve as your welcome home party, too so I agreed to go..."

"Sigh, okay..."

Minutes later, they heard a loud barking and some even louder voices outside the door.

"Kiba, you better shut that dog up or I will skin him alive."

"Aww, c'mon Neji, don't be such an ass."

"The Uzumaki residence radiates an eternal spirit of youth! Adore the well kept lawn filled with youthful flowers!"

"Oi, Naruto! You done? Come on let's go!"

The front door opened allowing the Uchiha and the Uzumaki, clad in nothing but casual wear, to step out.

"Yeah, let's go dattebayo!"

A few hours in the bar and they were already deranged and drunken shinobis.

"Okay, Naruto-hic-it's your-hic-turn to take the-hic-stage," said a very drunk Kiba.

Naruto, equally drunk, simply nodded and staggered up the stage. Sasuke had never seen the dobe this drunk before and was scared that something might happen, but he also wanted to hear him sing. He never heard the dobe sing before... he noted how relaxed the dobe looked. _He must have done this many times... _Naruto signaled the DJ. Soon, a familiar song started playing... and Naruto's smooth, clear, voice filled the bar.

_When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face_

_I can't repla-a-a-ace_

_And now that I'm stronger I've figured out_

Everyone became silent, including Sasuke, who just stared in awe. _Naruto's voice is... beautiful... _Neji, Lee, Gaara, Kankurou, and Kiba were all smiling, not smiles of humiliation, but smiles of pride and plain awe.

_How this world turns cold_

_And breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me_

_I can be the one_

Every trace of drunken-ness seemed to have disappeared from the blonde's voice. He was singing his heart out already and Sasuke was incredibly moved by the intensity of feelings in the song he chose to sing.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

_It's okay, it's okay, it's okay_

While he sang that stanza, he kept his eyes on Sasuke the whole time.

Finally, the Uzumaki reached the last few stanzas. At first only Kiba, Lee, and Kankurou sang along but then everyone in the bar started singing along, too.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever..._

And the crowd went wild! They gave Naruto a standing ovation. The blonde simply beamed back at them and returned to his chair. Right then and there a small number of fan girls crowded around and asked for his autograph. The kitsune, unused to the attention, blushed but signed them anyway.

"Dude," said Neji, "that was an excellent performance!"

"Absolutely," agreed Gaara.

"Alright then-hic-let's see what-hic-Sasuke can-hic-do!"

Sasuke's eyes widened in terror. They were going to let him... sing?!

"No."

"Aww, little Sasuke's scared!" Kiba taunted. "How will you defeat your brother if you don't even have the guts to sing?" Kankurou added.

A spark of anger ignited inside the Uchiha.

He pounced on Kankurou. "Never underestimate an Uchiha," he said in a deadly way.

"Go on and sing then." Sasuke was already on his way to the stage.

He realized what a big mistake he just committed by going up the stage. Honestly, he had never even been anywhere near a microphone before. His heart was racing, and he felt cold and clammy as he took the mic from the obese DJ. He tried to think of ways to avoid being humiliated. _Slip, land on head, become unconscious... no, run... too cowardly... act drunken, slur the words... not half bad..._

He decided to stick to the 'drunken' plan. _Hopefully I can pull this off. Here goes..._

Umm... Sasuke looked like an idiot on stage. Don't ask why.

The raven headed back to the table only to find everyone else asleep aside from Naruto, who was gulping down his hundredth (_WTF?_) glass of vodka. The blonde drunkenly signaled him to come closer... closer... closer, teme!

"What?!"

"Sasuke-hic-, you sounded-hic-..." Sasuke looked hopeful, "...like my washing machine-hic-."

Sasuke was stunned. _How could he say that? _The raven, completely offended, turned around to leave, but the blonde pulled at his arm and made the raven face him.

"But don't worry-hic-, Sasuke..." Naruto pulled him closer, "I _love _my washing machine."

Their lips met in a long, dreamy, tongue-y kiss.

"Come on, Sasuke. Let's go home."

The two lovers left, completely oblivious that Kiba had been wide awake.

**-Fin-**

**TCD**: Okaaaay... I do not know where that story came from. I think the Kyuubi's cousin Cubee took over me. Hehehe. My mind is as deranged as ever. This is my third story. Hope you liked it! As usual, please review! Thanks lots!

p.s. the song Naruto sang was a fragment from the song YOUR GUARDIAN ANGEL by the RED JUMPSUIT APPARATUS.


End file.
